By the Book (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Esther discuss her latest project.


_Mari and Ilna—our 5_ _th_ _calendar year! Can you believe it? I bet if we'd have asked way back when we started how many people thought we'd still be going strong at this point there wouldn't have been many hands in the air. But we here are! It's been an absolute blast and I'm looking forward to 2018 and beyond._

 _REAL Worlders—You guys are the ABSOLUTE BEST! Your support and encouragement mean more to me than you can possibly imagine. Please do not mistake my lack of response to your reviews as a lack of gratitude. I assure you it is simply a lack of time. Every single review and email is read and treasured. You guys absolutely make my day!_

 **OK technically I just c &p-ed those ANs from New Year's BUT I added new end notes (please read them) so I think this still counts as keeping my resolution.**

* * *

 **By the Book (1/1)**

"Hi, Esther." Steve closed the door behind him as he entered the beach house at 4:00. The team had wrapped up their latest case more quickly than expected and decided to head home early. "Did you and Angie have a good day?"

"We sure did," Esther finished folding the last of Angie's onesies from the laundry basket. "We read some stories, she ate all her lunch, we visited mommy, and we worked on turning in both directions during tummy time."

Steve's face dropped slightly when his eyes landed on Angie's empty carrier sitting on the coffee table.

"She's sleeping," Esther confirmed. "But she should be up soon. And she'll be very excited her daddy is here to get her out of bed."

Steve grinned. "Am I that transparent?"

Esther chuckled as she held up her thumb and forefinger barely an inch apart. "Just a little."

"I'm gonna grab a bottle of water," he said as he headed towards the kitchen. "Do you want one?"

"No, but thank you."

When Steve returned a few seconds later Esther was fidgeting nervously with the laundry. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied unconvincingly as she piled the folded laundry back into the basket.

"Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Steve prodded. "Kamekona driving you crazy?"

"No." She shook her head then a small smile crossed her face. "Well, no more than usual. But to be honest … " She bit her lower lip. "There _is_ something I wanted to discuss with you."

Steve took a seat on the couch. "What is it?"

Esther perched nervously on the armchair directly across from him. "Did Catherine tell you I was writing a new book?"

"She mentioned it." Steve smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Her fingers twisted together anxiously. "The thing is … this one is very different from anything I've written before."

Steve took a sip of water. "How so?"

"Well ... as you know I normally write science fiction."

Steve nodded, and she continued.

"The problem is, Kamekona's family, his aunties especially, they don't read that kind of story. They like love stories and mystery adventures. Especially if they're set right here in Hawaii. And they've been so supportive of my writing since … well since the day we met really … I want to write something for them to really enjoy."

"That's very nice of you. So, you're writing a mystery adventure?" he guessed.

"I am." She inhaled deeply as she placed her palms against her bouncing knees. "The thing is though … " She trailed off.

Steve watched her internal struggle play out on her face.

"One of the many things my brilliant wife has taught me over the years I've known her," he smiled softly, "Is that getting things out and discussing them feels a whole lot better than holding them in."

Esther nodded. "She's a smart woman."

"The smartest." Steve leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "So whatever it is that's bothering you, just say it. If it's a problem, we'll figure it out together."

"Okay. You're right." She took a deep fortifying breath. "The thing is, I've been immersed in both reading and writing science fiction for so long it's like second nature to me," she said. "There's a lot of latitude when it comes to writing the characters. They don't have to be 100% reality based."

Steve nodded.

"With a mystery adventure story set in Hawaii in 2018 it's different," she explained. "The characters need to be as realistic as I can possibly make them. And that's where the problem comes in."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not following you."

"The more I worked on fleshing out that characters, the more I realized something about them." She exhaled softly "What I realized is that … they resemble people I know in real life." Her eyes met his. "A lot."

"How so?" He asked.

She decided to just tear off the band aid and get it over with. "My lead character is a female investigator. Beautiful, brilliant and able to take care of herself in dangerous situations. Her lover is an ex-SEAL. Handsome, strong, able to charm or fight his way out of any tight spot. They're hopelessly in love with each other." She watched him closely for a reaction. "Together they handle every situation that comes their way."

"I see."

His face was unreadable, so she went on.

"They're surrounded by various friends and family who also get involved in their adventures. Sometimes willingly and sometimes unintentionally. They're committed to keeping their island safe for everyone but especially for the people they love most."

Steve cracked a small smile. "That description sounds kind of ...familiar."

"I swear I didn't start out to write a story starring you and Catherine." Esther's words tumbled out in a rush. "It just happened. Which I guess is understandable since you're the two most adventurous people I know not to mention top notch investigators but still I definitely wanted to discuss it with you before I go any further."

"I'm flattered," Steve said sincerely. "And also a little stunned."

Esther sighed. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Steve assured her. "I'm just … it's gonna take some time to wrap my mind around."

"Obviously I'd let you and Catherine read everything first … before anyone else … just in case there was anything you objected to," she promised.

"I appreciate that," he said. "Speaking of Catherine, you'd definitely need to have this same conversation with her."

"Actually, I discussed it with her when I took Angie by her office for a visit after lunch." Esther was much more at ease now that the conversation was underway.

"What did she say?" Steve asked.

"She said that it might feel a little weird at first but that she's willing to read a few chapters and see how it goes," Esther said. "But only if it's okay with you as well."

Steve leaned back and tried to gather his thoughts. It was certainly nothing he'd ever even entertained the possibility of. That stupid tv show, which he had managed to build a wall around and ignore as the seasons went by, was one thing. But a novel that might well be read by everyone on the island.

There was a day when he would have simply said no and slammed the door on any further discussion of the matter.

But he wasn't that man anymore.

He took a deep breath.

"Esther, I trust you to take care of one of the two most important people in my world. Angie means more to me than my own life and when I leave here in the morning, knowing she'll be in your care, I have no second thoughts," he said sincerely.

Esther blushed.

"I'm not gonna say I'm completely comfortable with this idea but if I trust you to care for and safeguard my precious daughter how can I not trust you to write this story in a way that'll be respectful to everyone in our lives?"

Esther smiled hopefully. "Is that a yes?"

"It is," he nodded. "Conditionally at least. Let's see how things go as the story moves along."

"Oh, thank you!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm pretty happy with what I have so far and I think you'll like it. I hope so anyway. I'll have chapter one ready for you to read soon. I just need to do some editing."

Steve smiled at her enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

"You'll see." She jumped up, circumvented the coffee table and hugged him impulsively. "This is gonna be fun."

 **THE END**

 _End notes: So, I get a lot of messages asking when (or if) I plan on writing another monster fic. The answer has always been yes. I've just been looking for the right moment and opportunity._

 _With Catherine now working on the governor's office and, of course, Angie to consider, it's a little more complicated to write a monster-type story. A few months ago, though I came up with an idea. What if I write a monster under the guise of it being Esther's newest novel? That allows me a little more latitude to get the characters involved in all manner of dangerous and adventurous situations._

 _Don't worry-all of your favorite REAL World characters will be in the "book". As well as the return of some characters we haven't heard from in a while. I'm excited about this story and hope you are too. Stay tuned Friday for Chapter 1._

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
